When Darkness Consumes Your Light
by KAZ 80Q3
Summary: Dean lost every thing. So when his deseased friends, family and an odd enemy or two returns, how will they handle the new, darker Dean with an improved fashion taste.
1. When loved ones (and the Devil) return

Everything was going to shit. It had been only a hour since Dean found a group of undead people in the bunker. The first which took his whole attention was Sam who had perished who knows how many years ago when two hunters named Walt and Roy had tortured him to death as Dean watched. It was safe to say that neither Walt or Roy were ever going to see the light of day again, since Dean had had a little fun with them, slipping back into his Hell mindset (which he never really resurfaced from). Walt got the worst of it since he was the one who actually killed his Sammy but in the end Dean just locked both of them in a Coffin and buried them alive. They were most likely dead.

Cas was the next one to catch his eye. The angel had been killed by Michael three months before Sam's death. The worst thing had been that Michael had been in Dean at the time, the hunter still had nightmares of the light bursting out of Cas the blood splattering him, and he was reminded of his mistakes everyday when he saw the wings that were burnt permently into his skin. He hadn't even shown Sam the feathers that covered his torso and stretched to his collar bone. Dean also knew that if Michael wanted he could have moved out of the way, however he also knew that Michael hadn't moved was because he wanted Dean to have a permanent reminder of his own failings. That was all Dean needed to break Michaels hold over him and he had ripped Michael to shreds absorbing the Archangels grace and going on a bit of a killing spree. After all, no one touched his boyfriend.

Next came his mom who had been killed on a hunt with alternate Bobby while Dean had been possessed. To be fair Dean hadn't cared that much after all the things his mom had done. Such as work with an organisation that had tortured one of her sons and almost got his boyfriend killed.

Then there was Lucifer who Dean had killed personally, then Gabriel who Michael had killed. Crowley was there along with Rowena, Lucifer had killed them both. Next came Bobby, Ellen, Jo and finally John. And right at this moment they were all arguing.

Lucifer, Gabriel and Castiel were shouting in one corner with an angry Crowley and Rowena joining in. In the other corner Sam, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, John and Mary were shouting at the same time as Sam was trying to bring everyone up to spead while also trying to stop his dad trying to kill the angels, demon and witch who were standing a few feet away from them. So far none of them noticed Dean leaning on the door frame, watching his family friends and enemy's shouting. He would give them a few more minutes to shut up or he'd silence them forcibly. So far no luck.

It took a ten minutes for Sam to look around the room and ask "where's Dean?" The room desended into silence, that was a good question. They all jumped as a laugh came from the door way, they swung toward the door and saw a man leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. This man was wearing an odd selection of clothes. He wore a white shirt and black waist coat that hugged his figure perfectly and showing muscles that anyone would be jealous of, and in the place of a tie he wore an amulet that looked the same as the one Sam had given Dean one Christmas. Over the top, the man had a black leather trench coat that went just below his waist. He had black jean like trousers that were held up with a black belt. In the belt a gun could be seen clearly and a blade that only a few of them recognised as an archangel blade. He had black combat boots on his feet and a black fadora on his head that shadowed his eyes letting them only see the golden brown stubble that covered his strong jaw enhancing his visible features. A bracelet could be seen under the cuffs of the trench coat. There was an almost dark vibe coming of him.

Gabriel broke the silence. An angel blade in hand, his brothers and Sam all had one too, the rest were unarmed but looked ready for a fight. "Who are you and how did you get here" the archangel asked, feeling uneasy around this man, his soul was shrouded by something the angels couldn't place giving them no idea with what they're getting into. The man laughed again and pulled the hat of his head and flicked away invisible dirt. An intake of breath was heard from his audience.

"Dean," breathed Cas taking in his boyfriend. Dean had changed greatly, Dean ignored Cas and spoke to Gabriel,"It's my home Gabe, I live here. The bigger question is...way are you?" Dean scrutinised them with emotionless eyes, making even Lucifer uncomfortable. "Last time I checked you were all 6ft under," Dean waved a hand around vagly "or what ever."

"What the hell happened to you Dean" asked John, gaped at the man he could barely recognise as a son, Dean smiled humorously, but didn't respond, "what I want to know" Dean spoke slowly as if speaking to simple minded children "is how you all are alive." No one had a good answer to that question so Cas changed it,"Where's Jack" Cas had been worrying for surrogate son since he woke up in the bunker, the last time he had seen the boy was just before he died, something that Cas couldn't remember very well, actually none of them remembered how they had died. Deans body language changed drastically, his lose relaxed posture, straightened up and tensed while his emotionless gaze grew hard, Dean turned toward Cas slowly, and Cas took a proper look at his boufriend, at first look Dean had looked fine, but there was a weariness to the set of his shoulders and a darkness in his eyes. For a second Dean glared at Cas, almost evaluating what to say, "Jack scarificed himself to save the world a few weeks after Sam died, don't worry Cas, I stayed by his side then gave him a proper hunters funeral" Sam furrowed his eyebrows, "So how did you die?" he asked, there was no way Dean could have survived alone, Dean swung around to face Sam darkness in his eyes,"I didn't die," growled Dean,"Chuck wanted to punish me, God fuckin' killed every one! He his going to pay"

"Yeah right" snorted Lucifer, "How exactly are you going to do that?" tired of this human and remembering how he had died by his hands, a slightly insane smile graced Deans face, as he stuck his hands in his pockets,

"Even God can die" Cas and Sam blanched remembering a certain someone else who had said the exact same words, "Michael" whispered Sam clenching the angel blade in his fist, the angels and demon tensed staring at Dean/Michael in shock as he just laughed, "Don't you worry, it's just me in here... Michael is long gone," a flicker of blue light appeared around Deans fingers. Who stared at it admirably. "Don't you remember, Sammy. After Michael killed Cas I ripped him apart. He, just like every one else, underestimated me." every one shrunk back as the lights flicked and two enomous wings covered the entire wall of the bunker, not even Lucifer had ever seen wings that big before. "Lets get down to business!"

* * *

To be countiued.

I take contructive criticism.


	2. Somethings Never Change

It had been a couple of hours since they had found them selves in the bunker. Dean had disappeared soon after showing of his wings. Leaving them in a confused, dazed and slightly terrified state. John and Mary were sitting, close together mummuring words of love to each other. Lucifer had been escorted down to the demon room, which Gabriel had improved. With everything else having the devil to worry about as well as this new insane dark Dean was just to much. Speaking of Dean. Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Rowena, Crowley, Gabriel, Cas and Sam were dicussing him,

"I've never seen Dean like that before" sighed Sam running a hand through his long hair "not even with the Mark" those of them who had seen Dean like that nodded in agreement, while the others could only take their word for it, having been caught up to spead.

"I'm guessing Dean went of the deep end when you guys died" said Gabriel, Cas nodded, knowing how Dean had handled their deaths in the past, seeing his boyfriend like that had shaken Cas to the core, Dean had never been the greatest guy in the world, but the pure darkness that now shrouded the once glowing soul and the emotionless look in his eye, it just wasn't Dean, and the way Dean had reacted when he saw them again, they had no idea how long Dean had been on his own but Cas was sure Dean would always be relieved to see his loved ones (and some unloved ones) back alive, but he had seemed...uncaring. Dean hadn't even bothered to show until Sam actually asked and he ignored most of them. Only talking to them if they asked him something. Across from Cas, Sam was thinking along the same lines. When his eyes landed on his laptop, which was in exactly the same place as it had been on the day Sam got caught by Walt and Roy. Sam shivered as the repressed memories slowly came back to him. However he pushed them down and went over to his laptop, hoping it would have charge. He booted it up and grinned in relief,

"Whatcha doing boy" asked Bobby coming round to Sams side, the others following him,

"It would be useful to actually know what the year is and what's been going on" the others nodded, that was smart. Sam froze when he saw the date. "What is it Sam" asked Ellen leaning over to see the screen better while also marvelling at the upgraded tec.

"It's 2042" choked Sam.

The room was in uproar. That meant some of them had been dead for nearly 40 years and meant Dean had been alone for 22 years after Sams death in 2019. Sam and Cas ignored the others yelling as they looked at News websites, trying to find out what has been happening. Coal had run out a year ago and it was now just nuclear power running the world. There were no more deseil cars and there were adds for your very own cleaning robot at just $139.99. Sam skipped past these and found some more relevant news, things like 'GOD SPOTTED FIGHTING ANGEL' and 'MAN DECLARING HIMSELF AS GOD DESTROYS ASIA' and the more alarming 'MAN CLAIMING TO BE GOD STARTS HELL ON EARTH' followed by pictures of streets filled with corpses and demons swarming cities. Sam zoomed in on a blurry image which depicted two men on a field filled with the dead. Sam could clearly see that one was of Chuck Shurly(or God) holding a long sword that seemed to be made of light itself and the other was defiantly Dean but he looked ... wrong... somehow. Black shadows seemed to lick at his legs and Sam could see white Blue light coming from his eyes, when they should be green and he was also holding a sword that looked a lot like Chucks but was red and black. He was wearing the same outfit as today but the time stamp was 2023.

They all froze as a dirty and obviously furious Dean stalked into the bunker, his clothes were dirty and had disturbing red patches that soaked his once white shirt. His eyes were no longer green but the color of angel grace that most of them recognised. "What happened" asked Sam worrying for his brother, who seemed to be muttering under his breath on a language only Gabriel recognised. Dean ignored him and kicked a chair that Sam had just been occupying, the chair went spiraling and exploded with the impact against the wall of the opposite side of the bunker. Sam held up his hands as if he was trying to sooth a wild animal, fear clear on his and everyone else's faces. John and Mary had jumped up as soon as Dean had entered. Now they were all huddled behind Sam, Cas and Gabriel. "Dean-" Sam was cut of by another chair being abused. "DEAN!" Yelled Sam, approaching Dean slowly. Dean swung round and in that moment Sam had never been so scared for his life, not even standing up to Lucifer or being tortured to death by Walt and Roy. Deans eyes were still glowing, his shoulders stiff and taut. "Fuck you Sammy" growled Dean, running a hand through his hair. But Sam and Cas knew Dean enough that they could see the guilt and pain hidden behind a mask of fury. Something had gone wrong out there and Dean blamed himself. Somethings never change.

They all jumped as the lights exploded, suddenly everything went very quiet. Sam slowly unraveled himself from the defensive crouch he'd adopted. Dean was frowning and staring off in the distance, "Dean, what-" before Sam could finish his sentence, Dean had taken of down the hall. After a few cautious glances the others followed.

They arrived outside the door of the dungeon, just as there was a bright light, and the sound of a body falling, a man could be seen walking through the doorway, the only sound was Deans harsh breathing, "Really, Dean? You couldn't hide forever!"

* * *

**Hopefully this will be countiued.****Stupidly I added far to many characters then I could write, so be prepared for alot of character deaths.**


End file.
